Posesión
by Terpsicore de Geminis
Summary: Era una misión fácil para Kiba, una búsqueda mas para el mejor equipo de Konoha. Pero no siempre se encuentra lo que se quiere y en el bosque se esconden demasiados secretos. La historia participa en el reto Ten miedo, ten mucho miedo. Del foro la aldea oculta entre las hojas


**Posesión**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes y el universo de Naruto pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

**Aviso**: Este fic participa en el **"Reto Ten miedo. Ten mucho miedo"** del foro **La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

._._._.

—Me alegra que acudieran a nuestro llamado.

Saíto, un hombre de mediana edad, dejó su taza de té sobre la mesa y clavó su mirada esmeralda en los dos jóvenes frente a él. Ellos imitaron su gesto, dejando también sus bebidas, y esperaron las instrucciones del anciano que los había contratado.

—Ya no podemos seguir así.

—Saito-san —habló con voz trémula la chica —. Tsunade-sama nos dijo que de usted recibiríamos los detalles de la misión.

El anciano asintió y bajó su mirada hasta su taza.

—Nuestros jóvenes están muriendo... Van al bosque y nunca regresan.

La chica, Hinata, junto sus cejas llena de preocupación y volteo a ver a su compañero de equipo que lucía tan abatido como ella.

—Un bandido escondido —se atrevió a aventurar el moreno. El anciano negó.

—Hace meses nuestros ninjas mataron uno en ese lugar. Los asesinatos comenzaron después —Saito tomó un trago largo mientras los ninjas intercambiaron miradas cautelosas —. Tengan mucho cuidado, lo que ocurre ahí no es normal.

Los ojos sabios del anciano los observaron con una mezcla de pesar y alivio, mientras se levantaba y se retiraba de la habitación.

Los ninjas se marcharon poco después, escoltados hasta la salida por un par de sirvientes. Ninguno habló y ellos solo podían mandarse miradas furtivas entre tanta formalidad.

Al salir de la mansión se les entregó un pergamino con las indicaciones y el mapa del bosque, señalando el punto donde las desapariciones se producían. Era una misión de búsquedas, fácil para personas con sus habilidades.

—Kiba-kun —habló Hinata, inclinándose sobre el mapa —. ¿Qué piensas sobre esto? No nos han dicho nada.

El chico castaño se dejó caer en el suelo y frunció el entrecejo, analizando también el mapa.

—Es extraño —dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero hemos trabajado con menos información.

Le sonrió y luego soltó un largo silbido.

Un perro enorme salió de entre los arbustos, ladrando y moviendo su cola de un lado a otro. Se lanzó sobre su amo, lamiendo su rostro. Hinata se sentó junto a ellos y acarició la cabeza del perro, que no tardo en echarse en las piernas de la chica.

— ¿Traes tu radio? —preguntó Kiba

—Sí.

—Bien. Vete tú con Akamaru. Recorremos 5 kilómetros y volvamos a encontrarnos.

Kiba trazó los círculos en el mapa del sitio que a cada uno le correspondería y los sitios de encuentro.

Hinata arrugó el entrecejo y volteo a ver a Kiba con preocupación.

—No me parece buena idea —confesó.

—Tranquila —le dijo Kiba, colocándole una mano en el hombro —. No tenemos que acercarnos a los secuestradores solos. Si tú ves algo, o yo huelo... Nos llamamos por radio y esperamos a estar juntos para atacar.

Kiba sonrió, quitándole importancia al asunto.

—Es sencillos, Hinata. Lo hemos hecho ciento de veces.

Se puso de pie de un saltó y caminó hasta el linde del bosque que estaba frente a ellos. Hinata lo siguió llena de inseguridad y se colocó frente a la porción que a ella le tocaba revisar. Kiba la volteo a ver y asintió con la cabeza. Hinata también lo hizo y sus ojos perlados se activaron. Akamaru ladró y los tres saltaron hacia el bosque.

**-.-**

Recorrieron los primeros cinco kilómetros y se encontraron como tenían previsto. Repitieron La acción varias veces sin tener ninguna novedad. Pero cada vez que se adentraban más al bosque, los sonidos de animales disminuía y estos huían del corazón del bosque.

Kiba se bajó de las copas de los árboles y comenzó a caminar por el suelo pantanoso, mirando a todos lados con precaución. No olía nada... Ni siquiera un animal

—Hinata —llamó por la radio —, ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Nada —escucho decir a Hinata con voz modificada por la estática.

—Volvamos al punto de encuentro.

En ese momento una ráfaga de viento helado lo azotó. Kiba se paralizó y lentamente comenzó a ver a su espalda.

Un manto negro se cernía sobre el bosque, la oscuridad comenzaba a consumirlo desde sus entrañas y avanzaba a una manera impresionante.

—Hinata, ¡Sal de bosque ahora!

Kiba se giró, corriendo lo más rápido que podía. Toda su piel estaba erizada y sus sentidos le gritaban que huyera.

—¡¿Kiba-kun, que está pasand...?!

La sombra negra lo cubrió por completo y la voz de su compañera murió.

—Hinata. ¡Hinata!

Era inútil, la señal se había perdido.

Kiba se detuvo y miró a su alrededor pero no lograba visualizar nada, ni siquiera sus manos. Tampoco sentía nada. No había viento, no había olores... Ni siquiera sentía el suelo en el que estaba parado.

El aire se volvió frio y más denso. Llevó una mano hasta su bolsas de armas y tomo kunai, apretándolo con fuerza.

—¡Muéstrate! —rugió y no hubo ninguna respuesta.

Escuchó un sonido en su radio y luego la respiración pesada de su compañera.

—¡Hinata!

—Kiba-kun... No... No veo nada. Mi Byakugan... —dijo ella presa de la desesperación.

— ¿Puedes orientarte?

—Creo...

—Bien, regresa a la mansión.

—Pero...

Un sonido captó su atención y de inmediato se giró. Aunque no podía ver nada entrecerró sus ojos.

—Te veo ahí.

Apagó su radio. Dio suaves pasos hacia atrás, el frio atroz le traspasaba los huesos y el aire era tan denso que le dificultaba respirar. Una rama se rompió. Él giró velozmente y lanzó el kunai hacia ese sitio.

Una risa se escuchó por todo el bosque y al instante, Kiba sintió una presencia en su espalda. Abrió sus ojos café, lleno de sorpresa, pero no pudo hacer nada. Estaba completamente paralizado.

Un fuerte dolor en el abdomen lo hizo caer al piso y sintió como algo lo agarró de sus piernas, halándolo al interior del bosque.

No sentía como si fuera arrastrado por el suelo. Sin embargo, sentía las rasgaduras y golpes en su piel de lo que probablemente eran piedras y más que nada, sentía el contacto frio de lo que le sujeta a la pierna.

Forcejeo para liberarse, pero era inútil. Junto sus manos y gritó con todo sus pulmones:

—¡Gatsuya!

Su cuerpo se convirtió en un torbellino y por un instante giró en el mismo lugar hasta salir despedido en la dirección contraria.

Sus sentidos se habían acostumbrados a la densa oscuridad y aunque no miraba, si olía la tierra húmeda y el aroma de las hojas que desprendían por el viento. Se colocó en lo alto de un árbol y una mano surgió del tronco, tomándolo del cuello.

El frio contacto quemaba su piel y su agónico grito le desgarró la garganta. Kiba cayó del árbol y antes de perder la consciencia, sintió como volvía a ser arrastrado.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fueron las estrellas. Los arboles crecían más dispersos en el sitio donde estaba y ya no era completamente oscuro. Se sentó con cuidado, sintiendo punzadas de dolor en su cabeza y cuando el mundo dejó de darle vueltas se fijó en su alrededor.

Efectivamente seguía en el bosque, pero a su alrededor se encontraban los cadáveres de todos los chicos desaparecidos. Cada uno clavado en un árbol y con una posa de sangre a sus pies.

Kiba se levantó, asqueado por la imagen, y notó como cada pequeño rio rojo se unía formando una figura a su alrededor.

Del suelo comenzó a brotar neblina y la sangre fluyó deprendiendo aun más fuerte el olor metálico y combinándose con el azufre.

— ¿Qué demonios está pasando? — Kiba se tapó la nariz, mareado por el repugnante olor.

Retrocedió varios pasos, pero cuando intentó abandonar el círculo rojo descubrió que era imposible.

— ¡¿Qué es esto?!

Intentó dar un paso más, pero algo invisible le impedía continuar.

Sintió de nuevo una presencia a su espalda, pero esta vez se giró veloz, dispuesto a enfrentar se a ello.

Sin embargo, no había nada.

Sacó dos kunais y se colocó en forma defensiva, girando sobre su mismo eje para no perder ni un sitio de vista.

La niebla se elevó más y el suelo se hizo más resbaladizo, hasta convertirse en un poso de fango.

Kiba no entendía lo que sucedía. Pensaba que era un muy buen genjutsu que había logrado despistarlo por completo. Pero cuando un par de manos lo sujetaron desde el barro y un escalofrió lo recorrió por completo, comenzó a dudar.

En su fiero forcejeo por liberarse, cayó al suelo. Sus manos se hundieron en el lodo y otro par de manos surgieron de la mismísima tierra para sujetarlo. Ahogó un grito cuando noto la carne podrida y los huesos visibles de esas manos y utilizando todas sus fuerzas logro liberar se ellas, pero solo para caer hacia otro lado.

Se arrastró hacia atrás, observando como las manos surgían buscándolo y cuando topo con el límite del círculo ya no quedaba un lugar seguro. Saco un par de kunais, repartiendo estocadas a diestra y siniestras. Las manos volvían a convertirse en barro y más de ellas seguían formándose.

Lo sujetaron de los tobillos, de las piernas, de la ropa, de sus brazos. Estaba clavado al suelo y el tacto frio de esos seres le quemaba la piel.

Los gritos de dolor se perdían entre las hojas y su cuerpo se hundía en el fango.

El silencio volvió a reinar en el bosque cuando el cuerpo del chico se perdió. Sin embargo, solo duro unos segundos.

Kiba saltó del fango y al caer al suelo, la tierra volvía a ser sólida. Miró hacia todos lados con los ojos desorbitados y la respiración desbocada, encontrando los cadáveres de los jóvenes asesinados. Sabía que había estado a punto de convertirse en uno más.

Dio un paso fuera del círculo y las líneas de sangre roja brillaron intensamente.

No le dio tiempo de hacer nada más cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento y oscuridad lo azotó. Su cuerpo se elevó en el aire y comenzó a retorcerse en contra de su voluntad, mientras un calor inhumano se extendía por todo su cuerpo.

Cayó al suelo y las estrellas volvieron a brillar.

Se quedó ahí, sintiendo sus huesos rotos y como la sangre se escapaba de su cuerpo.

Eso no era un genjutsu, estaba seguro.

Un lamento captó su atención y con sus últimas fuerzas levantó la cabeza encontrándose con su enorme perro blanco.

—Vete Akamaru —le dijo con voz ronca.

El perro soltó un lamento más y se encogió en su lugar.

— ¡Vete! —le gritó. Su garganta rasposa sangró con ese último intento y sus ojos castaños se abnegaron en lágrimas.

Por un instante sus miradas se conectaron, sabiendo que era la despedida, y luego el cuerpo de Kiba volvió a retorcerse. Clavó sus unas en la tierra, sintiendo como sus órganos explotaban en su interior. Su boca se llenó de sangre y la escupió al suelo.

Se elevó una vez más y un último grito sonó cuando sus últimas vértebras se quebraron. Ya no sentía su cuerpo...

Con un brusco movimiento su cuello giró y Kiba cayó al suelo sin vida.

Akamaru gruñó y ladró. Se adelantó un poco hacia el cuerpo de Kiba y volvió a ladrar. Cuando Kiba no respondió, el perro fue hasta él.

Lo olió, lo movió con su trompa. Pero el castaño no respondía.

Akamaru se acostó junto a Kiba, moviendo con su trompa el brazo del chico para colocarlo sobre él y por unos instantes se mantuvieron así. De repente, Kiba abrió los ojos. Pero eran amarillos, una sonrisa inhumana atravesó su rostro y lentamente se sentó.

Akamaru se separó del chico y comenzó a gruñirle rabioso. El chico castaño lo miro de forma indiferente y alargo su mano hasta el animal. Las filosas uñas amarillas atravesaron la piel del can y estrujaron el corazón, arrancándolo de Akamaru.

El perro cayó sin vida a sus pies y la sangre se mesclo con el resto, brillando por un instante.

El ser se levantó, disfrutando del nuevo cuerpo que poseía. Solo un sacrificio más seria necesario para instalarse en el mundo mortal…

Y el sacrificio estaba cerca.

— ¿Kiba-kun?

La suave voz de Hinata atravesó el claro. Kiba sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

— ¿Estas bien?

—Sí.

Kiba se giró para ver a su víctima una tan sola vez. Hinata se asustó al verlo bañado en sangre y su visto fue por unos segundos al cuerpo muerto del perro.

Hinata comprendió de inmediato y dio un paso hacia atrás… pero ya era tarde. Kiba saltó sobre ella, sus garras se elevaron, la chica gritó…

Y el silencio volvió a inundar el bosque.

El ultimo sacrificio estaba hecho.


End file.
